


Itsy Bitsy

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, broke barely-out-of-college au, evan's there to calm him down, jonathan has arachnophobia, kind of ooc, they're trying their best, up to you if platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: Evan and Jonathan live together to save on rent. Their apartment's not quite up to shape though so sometimes creepy crawlies love to visit.





	Itsy Bitsy

Evan had just woken up on the creaky, uncomfortable bed he and Jon shares, his hair is an utter mess of fluffy black locks and his chocolate brown eyes are droopy and drowsy. Yawning loudly, he began to sit up when a blood-curdling scream shook the sleepiness out of him.

 

_ "what the hell..? Jon????" _ he thought as he quickly got up and began searching for a t-shirt. Quickly putting on a simple black tee, he began to search for his friend when another scream came directly from the kitchen. 

 

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! A DEMON HAS APPEARED! GET BACK! SATAN!!!!!!!!** " is what Evan heard, confusion clear on his face. He entered the room, seeing his blue-hoodie, pajama wearing roommate pointing to a corner of the room where... a small spider sat. Evan looked about the scene. Jon's face was twisted with fear and his hand was shaking. Even though, a small island counter separated him and the spider, Jon seemed frozen on the wall. Evan sighed, took a glass and some paper lying around and walked towards the creature, eliciting a whimper from his scared roommate, and promptly trapped it within the clear glass cup. Smacking the paper flat on the wall, he moved the cup so the spider would be moving on the paper. Without a beat, he carried the spider trapped within the glass and paper and opened the door to free it. 

 

"All taken care now, Jon. You can go back to-- Jon??" Evan said, walking back to the kitchen but took one look at his roommate's big watery blue eyes and scared pout to see that he still hasn't quite recovered from the spider's visit. "Evaaaaan! I was so s-scared!!!" he wailed and threw himself at Evan, hugging his buffer roommate close. Evan smiled in sympathy and hugged Jon back, patting his back and trying to maneuver them into the living room and into the couch. Jonathan just let Evan guide him towards the couch, still shaking.

 

Once seated, Evan rubbed Jon's back in small circles, murmuring quiet reassurances. Softly, he said, “It’s ok Jonny, I got rid of it. It won’t come back alright? And if it does, then I’ll take care of it again, ok? Calm down, come on, breathe with me.” 

 

Slowly but surely, Jon began to calm down but he was still pressed close to Evan, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. It was a quiet moment until Jon uttered, “T-thank you, Evan.” 

 

Evan smiled down at him and replied, “Well, if you’re really that thankful.” he paused for effect before continuing with a cheeky tone, “How about you buy me coffee later? Venti caramel latte for me ok?”

 

Jon huffed and pushed Evan playfully before replying, “You ass! Here I am, thanking you sincerely an-and you just ruin it!! But, I’ll buy you that coffee once you beat me, King-lirious, at Mario Kart!” finishing his sentence with a giggly and insane-like laugh. 

 

“You’re on punk!” Evan countered with a low breathy laugh. The two roommates then booted up their game system and spent the day, playing video games and enjoying each other’s company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here and my way of motivating myself into getting back into writing! please leave comments on how I can improve!


End file.
